fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 316
A Future Hurrying Towards Despair is the 316th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Kagura out of the game, Minerva earns another point for Sabertooth. Millianna is soon revealed to have been defeated as well, in addition to being hurt, angering Erza. Around the city, Rogue battle Gajeel, Laxus' battle with Orga is happened upon by Jura, who asks to join, while Gray and Lyon arrive at the site of Juvia's battle with Sherria. In the castle, the rescue team gets lost on the way out. Meanwhile, Hisui tells Darton that she was told a herd of 10,000 Dragons was going to attack Fiore. Summary Away from the other battle participants, Sting sits silently. In the aftermath of her having stabbed and eliminated Kagura from the game, Minerva taunts Erza, telling her she's next but stating she knows how the battle between them will end given her wound. Erza looks down at a defeated Kagura, who tearfully asks her to save Millianna. Upon hearing her name, Minerva brings the cat girl to the battle, out of the game and earning Minerva another point. As Erza checks up on her, she notices heavy wounds on her back, which Minerva states she inflicted in order to have fun while she waited. As Minerva comments on having enjoyed her screaming, Erza stares at her with a vengeful glare. Meanwhile, Gajeel attacks Rogue, who is unable to land a blow. Gajeel tells the Sabertooth Mage that he can't get stronger than him in one day and that he should give up since, even while paired with Sting, he couldn't defeat Natsu. In response, Rogue tells Gajeel that he isn't as powerful as Natsu, angering the Iron Dragon Slayer. Elsewhere, Laxus and Orga clash. Orga comments on Laxus' passion, stating it is just as what he thought. In response, Laxus asks him if what he's shown is all he's got, given how big he talks. Orga and Laxus ready themselves again just as Jura arrives, commenting on their strength and asking if he can join them, stating he can feel his blood boil. Orga gets nervous as the Wizard Saint approaches while Laxus calls him a monster. At the same time, Juvia and Sherria continue their battle. Sherria accuses Juvia of bewitching Lyon, though the latter claims she only has eyes for Gray. Suddenly, Lyon arrives, commenting that it's surprising to see Sherria having a hard time and that Juvia must be strong while Gray arrives as well. As the girls are surprised to see the two boys arrive, Lyon comments on Gray's beat-up appearance, though Gray retorts that they'll still take care of him. Juvia misunderstands Gray's words as being representative of his affectionate feelings for her and asks when they'll go on their honeymoon, causing Gray to ask what she's got going on in her mind. As Lyon stares, stating that he needs to make Juvia realize, Sherria tells him he's the one who needs to realize. Inside Mercurius, the rescue team, having gotten lost inside the massive castle, wonders about their next course of action. Natsu suggests fighting soldiers, though Carla points out that they have injured parties. Mirajane claims that since their guild is in the Grand Magic Games, they also need to make a good impression since the King sponsors it, though Yukino states that having beaten the Garou Knights, it's too late for that. At the same time, a worried Lucy looks over her future counterpart. Loke tells her that she needn't worry, since he can love both of them. Suddenly, the Lucy from the future wakes up and begins wondering where she is. Learning she's inside the castle, she recalls her memory which tells her that after escaping Abyss Palace, they get captured again. Though the Mages are skeptical, she states that since they came across the Eclipse Machine, they couldn't use Magic and were susceptible. Due to their bad luck, they stayed in jail. Wendy asks the Lucy of the future why she came back to the past, to which she states that she did so to change the worst possible future, alarming the Mages. While watching the games, Princess Hisui states she was told that a flight of 10,000 Dragons was coming to attack Fiore, resulting in the city being burned down, the castle destroyed and many people dying. While Darton questions the truth of it, Hisui states that she was told the answer and that the results of the Grand Magic Games will guide her decision. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney (started) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis (started) *Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Teritorī}} * ** * * ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation